In recent years, astronomical telescopes, microscopes, and other precision optical systems have become more and more widely used in aerospace engineering and biotechnology, and have put forward higher requirements for precision optical path control. In response to this demand, piezoelectric ceramics and flexible hinge structure can be used to achieve multi-axis deflection. However, the current technology still has some problems. First, the piezoelectric deflection mechanism currently on the market generally has a relatively high longitudinal dimension, and the large installation space is required. The height also limits the fundamental frequency of the structure, reducing reliability. Secondly, due to the flexible hinge position design currently used, when the mirror output is off-angle, a displacement in the height direction will be caused for the center of the mirror, and the center of the mirror where the reflected spot is located does not intersect with the structural deflection axis, so the accuracy needs to be improved.